La extraña pareja
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Un día en el ministerio, alcohol, necesidades primarias... Lucius/Arthur. Contenido explícito. ¡No está beteado! Posible sustitución.


Arthur tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa de su despacho. Descansaba su cabeza sobre su palma derecha mientras con la otra sujetaba un informe que había corregido cinco veces. Miró el reloj de su oficina. Hacía media hora que debería de haberse ido… Pero no le apetecía.

Se estiró en la silla intentando acomodarse.

— Vaya. Arthur Weasley. – dijo una voz con fingida sorpresa desde la puerta

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se echó hacia delante.

— Hola Lucius. – dijo con tono aburrido, no tenía ganas de discutir

— Tan tarde y aún trabajando. Que buen hombre. – dijo con ironía — ¿No piensas en ir a ver a tu mujer y a tus hijos?

Arthur abrió un ojo.

—Mis hijos ya no viven conmigo. Pero a diferencia que el tuyo los míos vienen a comer a casa los domingos.

Eso le dolió a Lucius. Había superado su divorcio, pero no había superado que su hijo, su único hijo, hubiera dejado de verle.

—Pasa –le soltó Arthur agitando la varita para que una silla para que se acercara a su mesa

—¿Piensas regodearte en tu comentario? –preguntó Lucius mordiéndose el labi

Arthur no respondió, sacó una botella de whisky de fuego de un cajón con dos vasos. Los llenó de manera generosa y puso uno en el lado opuesto a él.

—Siéntate y tómate una copa, anda –.pidió

Lucius enarcó una ceja, ¿Weasley ofreciéndole una copa? Era cierto que las cosas se habían relajado desde que fue completamente absuelto pero… ¿Tanto? Pese a su sorpresa, aceptó. Entró en el minúsculo despacho, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla. Tomó su bebida y la llevó a sus labios. Esperó un poco a que Arthur diera un trago para darlo él también.

—¿Cómo te va? –le preguntó Arthur mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa sin soltarlo para acariciarle el borde con el dedo índice

—¿Cómo me va? –preguntó Lucius escéptico

—Sí. Es una pregunta muy común Lucius. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Eh… Bien. –se limitó a responder. –Todo lo mejor que me pudiera ir… —gruñó para él

Arthur asintió levemente y volvió a beber.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal con tu amada esposa? –preguntó Lucius con tranquilidad

—El cargo de "amada" dejó de utilizarlo hace un par de años. –gruñó

Lucius alzó las cejas. ¿Estaba más sorprendido por el tipo de confesión o por la confesión en sí?

—Vaya, así que tienes problemas en la cama. –dijo Lucius antes de soltar una risita impertinente

—No existen problemas si no hay acción, ¿no crees? –le dijo, apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y le miró, el whisky le hacía efecto demasiado rápido . –Pero estoy igual que tú, ¿no? No he tocado a una hembra en dos años.

Lucius se puso rojo de ira.

—¿Y tú que sabes…?

—Porque se nota Lucius, porque se nota. –dijo con gesto aburrido

El rubio de nuevo no supo que decir. Weasley le estaba dejando sin palabras. Claro que un motivo pudiera ser el hecho de que estuvieran hablando y confesándose cosas como si fueran un par de amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Un ataque de sinceridad, Arthur? —se le ocurrió preguntar al rato.

—Cómo si tu no necesitaras hablar de tu divorcio, Lucius

—Pero lo hablaría con amigos, no con el primero que pase.

—Mis colegas también son amigos de mi mujer, no puedo contar con ellos… Y que yo recuerde tu único amigo era Severus. Y él está muerto.

Lucius miró a Arthur por encima de su vaso. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, era verdad, pero ¿con él?¿Con un Weasley?

—Cuéntame entonces. –le dijo

Lucius dejó hablar a Arthur mientras se servía más whisky y tres vasos más tarde, dada su ebriedad, también empezó hablar de sus problemas con el pelirrojo. De Narcisa, de Draco y de su falta de sexo.

—La mano no es suficiente, ¿eh? –rió Arthur que ya iba por su quinto vaso

—Al igual que tú, Weasley, necesito cierto calor humano. Masturbarme me resulta algo impersonal. –explicó

—Pero alivia… —acertó Arthur

—Alivia… —asintió vagamente Lucius

Arthur vio como Lucius le daba el último trago al vaso y observó como dos gotas minúsculas de Whisky se quedaban colgando del labio superior y antes de que el Slytherin se pasara la lengua para quitarlas, Arthur lo hizo por él.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó, solo quería saborear más whisky y dado su estado de embriaguez no se iba a empezar a preguntar de donde lo estaba consiguiendo.

Lucius se quedó completamente quieto, con sus brazos apoyados en sus muslos mientras que sus manos sujetaban el vaso. Estaba hablando con Arthur y de golpe este le estaba lamiendo el labio superior. Qué bueno era estar borracho. Hacía que las cosas normalmente alarmantes le importaran un comino.

El rubio no se separó cuando Arthur terminó de unir sus labios y se unieron en un beso. Una sensación maravillosa la que podía dar el alcohol… Además, estaba necesitado qué coño. Tan necesitado como el mismo Weasley.

Prefirió no pensar lo que iba hacer a continuación así que raudo y veloz, sin dejar de besar al pelirrojo, se puso de pie, empujó su silla hasta que se precipitó al suelo lejos de él y cogió al hombre de las solapas de la chaqueta. Lo alzó como si fuera una pluma y lo puso al otro lado de la mesa, donde estaba él, una vez allí, lo inclinó con cuidado sobre el mueble.

Sus manos vagaron por la chaqueta hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la varita de Arthur, se la quitó y lanzó dos hechizos, uno para silenciar toda la habitación y otro para sellar la puerta y que solo él pudiera abrirla. Luego, la lanzó sobre un estante de archivadores. Arthur no se lo impidió, estaba absorto oliendo el cuello de Lucius.

—Oh Merlín… —gimió al embriagarse por el perfume

Volvió a oler el cuello de Lucius. ¿Qué clase de perfume era ese? El vello se le erizó y la sangre comenzó a moverse más rápidamente por su cuerpo y claro…

—¿Siempre hueles así? –preguntó con un áspero gemido

Lucius asintió y logró bajarle al fin los pantalones y la ropa interior a Arthur. Miró hacia abajo y soltó una risa amarga.

—Con razón tienes 7 hijos… —dijo lascivamente

Arthur no le respondió a eso, le bajó también los pantalones y los calzoncillos y sin tan siquiera mirar abajo, se dio la vuelta.

—Venga. –le pidió –Hazlo. Ya. Métemela ya. –le suplicó, quería hacerlo ahora que no estaba lúcido, vaya ser que pasado unos minutos se arrepintiera

Lucius se dio cuenta entonces que no iba a ser un acto sexual bonito ni mucho menos. Se notaba la necesidad de Arthur que aún no habiendo tenido relaciones sexuales con hombres, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para satisfacerse.

El Slytherin aplicó una gran cantidad de saliva a su mano y la extendió por su miembro arriba y abajo, lo usaría como lubricante, luego lo cogió por la base y lo fue guiando hacia el interior de Arthur. Cuando introdujo el glande, fue empujando suavemente hacia dentro.

—Mmm…. Madre mía. –gimió, el interior de Lucius apretaba su miembro con fuerza y esa sensación tan cálida era –Merlín… —dijo de nuevo

Los primeros gritos de Arthur fueron de dolor. Estaba siendo empalado y la presión era tan dolorosa y molesta que dejó de respirar para ver si se le pasaba. La cosa no ayudó demasiado, pensó que iba ahogarse hasta que…

Hasta que de una fuerte embestida Lucius tocó la próstata de Arthur y este gimió con tantas ganas como el aire contenido de sus pulmones le permitió.

—Más. Ve más… Más rápido. –dijo entrecordamente

Lucius no se hizo de rogar, necesitado como estaba y completamente borracho aumentó la velocidad tanto como su cuerpo le permitió mientras agarraba fuertemente las caderas de Arthur. Este, estaba agarrado al borde de la mesa y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se mordió el labio para no volver a gemir pero le fue imposible.

Cuando se corrió gimió tan alto que de no ser por el hechizo que había lanzado Lucius, se le hubiera escuchado en todo el ministerio. El Sltyherin se corrió poco después de dar fuertes embestidas, no fue tan escandaloso como Arthur, pero gimió igualmente.

Apoyó su pecho contra la espalda de Arthur.

El pelirrojo atinó a abrir los ojos.

—Necesito más. Quiero más. –le dijo

Lucius enarcó una ceja y se separó lentamente. Con una mano acarició la entrada, algo dolorida, de Arthur.

—Yo también. –admitió –Pero aquí… —dijo dudando

Arthur se subió sus pantalones y alcanzó su varita. Limpió la mesa y luego abrió la puerta.

—Te espero en el hotel "The Montcalm". –le dijo antes de salir apresuradamente de su propia oficina

Poco tiempo después de ese brutal encuentro en el ministerio y posteriormente en el hotel y posteriormente de sus encuentros seguidos ebrios y lúcidos, ambos se dieron cuenta de algo. Se necesitaban. Y aunque solo fuera en el sentido sexual de la palabra, se seguían necesitando. Cada sábado habían quedado en el hotel para amarse.

—Amarnos… —dijo Arthur

Había pasado ya casi año y medio desde aquel encuentro y ahora se encontraban en el hotel de siempre en la misma habitación.

—Sí. Amarnos. –dijo Lucius mientras retozaba entre las sábanas

Arthur, que estaba sentado debajo de ellas y con las piernas cruzadas le miró. Luego le apartó el pelo de la cara y se tumbó encima. Le mordió con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Has dicho "amarnos". No es… ¿Demasiado sentimental eso? –le dijo

Lucius rió.

—Sí. Podríamos amarnos más a menudo, en mi casa si quieres. –se apresuró a decir –Ya dejaste a tu mujer hace dos meses así que…

Arthur asintió lentamente y como no podía verlo, le mordió el cuello en señal de aprobación. Sin duda era una extraña pareja.


End file.
